La Mienne
by chibixbabe
Summary: You really are the best thing that's ever been mine. *Series of ficlets*
1. That Day

**La Mienne**  
**That Day**

_I'll never forget the day I met you._

The bell of the opening door alerted the small cafe to the new customers arrival. No other customer looked up, seemingly caught up in their own lives, and none of the waiting staff looked in the direction of the incoming customer, not wanting to move in the relaxing warmth of their lazy locations. The new customer was a young female dressed in simple skinny jeans topped with a grey tanktop and wrapped in a oversized knitted sweater. She stumbled in on large, clunky black heels, her large feather necklace jingling, pulling off her floppy hat to adjust to the new, dim lighting. After a moment to center herself she crept to a small, single seated table in the corner of the cafe to await her server. The girl looked around observing the customers all consumed in their own bubbles of contentment, except for one couple. They spoke in harsh whispers and angry gestures glaring at each other in the midst of an angry fight. The new girl shrunk when she saw the man stand up angrily and quickly leave, leaving the woman staring at her half eaten waffles all alone. As she looked away and down at her menu, the figure of a server shadowed over her.

"Are you ready to order?" the young man serving her didn't look more than twenty or so with shaggy blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Uh," she smirked when she saw him look up at her, his face going blank, "I think I'll need a second."

"No problem, I can wait," he pulled up a free chair and sat down.

"Are you supposed to be sitting with the customers?" she chuckled, "I might be a while."

"Uh well, hmmm," he stuttered and stumbled over his words, "I could help you decide."

"Well thank you..." the blonde girl searched for his nameplate, "Roxas? But I think I can handle choosing my own order."

"I guess but... now that you know my name, may I know yours?" she took notice of his polite wording and smirked at him, causing him to blush slightly.

"I'm Naminé," the blondes reached across the table and shook hands.

"So can I suggest you order the cream of chicken and rice soup?" Roxas smiled and caught her eyes, becoming adrift in them, "It's absolutely amazing..."

"Is it?" she chuckled nervously under his awed gaze, "Is it so amazing that it'll keep me coming back?"

"Yeah, it's that amazing," his blue eyes sparkled, "Goodness knows I wouldn't mind seeing your face around here again."

"Then let's try this amazing soup," she softly spoke coating his face in a pink tint.

* * *

_**A/N:** Based off of the video for Taylor Swift's 'Mine'.  
Hey guys, I'm not dead. I know you might be waiting for OOTB to be updated but I'm stuck with a buttload of homework so right now I'm just gonna stick to ficlets. _  
_I know everyone's already wrote a bagillion Taylor Swift fics but I kinda wanted to join the bandwagon because I actually enjoy the song enough to do that. So don't hate._


	2. On the Beach

**Mine  
On the Beach  
**

_You put your arm around me for the first time..._

Roxas sat uneasily on the couch waiting for his date to commence. He was taking her down to the beach she had never visited seeing that she had just moved there only a month ago. It was nearing November, the weather was beginning to waver on the cold side so he wore a royal blue blazer over his long sleeved thermal with a grey striped scarf to match his grey beanie. He brushed a small feather from his black jeans, busying himself as he waited for Naminé to finish getting ready.

"I'm really sorry I'm taking so long," the girl shouted from the bathroom as she put the finishing touches on her curled hair, "You came earlier than I expected so I wasn't prepared at all."

"Oh well it's my fault then," his voice was timid, as he hadn't spoken in a while.

"No, no, no! It's not your fault," she popped her head out holding up her two fingers to signify two more minutes, "I should really learn to manage my time."

He chuckled as she frantically ducked away, taking note of the sparkle of joy in her eyes. Her smile sent shivers of excitement down his spine, with the growing anticipation of their first date. After the two minutes passed, she finally popped out ready for their walk on the beach. Her blonde hair cascaded beside her face in soft waves that hung over her slouchy, grey knitted cardigan sitting atop a creamy lace dress finished with a brown belt around the waist. She lifted her hood to cover hair slightly and slid into a thin pair of sandals.

"You look... wow," Roxas smiled dumbly as she spun on her toes.

"Thank you," she blushed, turning to face the door, "Shall we get going?"

"We shall," he popped up checking his old Converse to be tied and led her to his '87 Jeep Wrangler, "Your carriage awaits me-lady."

"Why thank you kind sir," Naminé grabbed his awaiting hand and stepped into his car.

It was a short drive to the beach, and it seemed to be the perfect time to arrive noting that many were leaving the crisp air to their first date. They walked along the wooden walkway hearing the waves crash harder along the shore which they accepted in silence. The had spoken on the phone every other day for hours and now it seemed they were too caught up in each others presence to say much of anything.

"The water is beautiful," she mumbled nervously.

"Yeah, I really like coming here," he smiled as she continued walking in the sand while he stared into the open water, "I actually like to do my photography out here most of the time."

"I'm glad that you're showing me this," she turned back to him slipping her shoes into her hands waiting for him to continue walking with her, "I wouldn't think to come here until at least next June."

"I think it's much nicer to be out here in the fall," he walked up and turned her to the water, "You don't get the colors of fall to really come out like the ocean does."

"Yeah..." she smiled noticing that when he turned her around, he didn't drop his hand from her waist.

* * *

_**A/N:** I was actually going to upload this yesterday on 10/10/10 but you know how fanfiction can be... jerk _


	3. Belief

**La Mienne**  
**Belief**

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change._

Naminé skipped from her bathroom wearing her towel hearing the beeping microwave and the few pops of popcorn still snapping away. Pulling out a light green bowl, she emptied the bag's delicious smelling contents into it. She tossed the empty bag into the trash and let the bowl cool off as she went to her room to change into something presentable before Roxas arrived. Slipping into thin black leggings, she pulled on a long striped, tanktop and grabbed one of her many oversized cardigans to keep her cozy. The blonde danced happily to the bathroom and attempted to fix her unruly hair settling for a mermaid side-braid. Soon the doorbell get her scurrying out to grab the bowl of popcorn and towards the buzzer to let her guest up. At the door stood Roxas, dressed for the fall with a white tee under a plaid shirt and army green coat. He unwound his long black scarf smiling at the small blonde awaiting him with popcorn in her arms.

"Smells wonderful," he grabbed a small handful humming happily as he popped a piece into his mouth, "What're we watching?"

"The Wedding Singer comes on in like two minutes," she nodded towards her quaint living room, "I know you like funny."

"I do love a good 'ha' every so often," he chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him for the sarcastic remark.

She plopped onto onto the large couch and lightly petted the seat beside her, waiting for him to join. Roxas smiled and jumped happily to the spot causing spillage of the excess popcorn and the resulting shriek of his girlfriend. His smirk grew with that thought- _his_ girlfriend. He was so happy to see that smile peak from her light pink lips after throwing popcorn in his face. Through the movie, she would play with his hair and he would go on enjoying the comedy paying little attention to her playing hair dresser. When the popcorn was gone, he decided to lay his head in her lap and watch the movie from her lap. His eyes looked up at her when she chuckled and snorted or when she mumbled about the lines and mussed with his hair.

"You know, you look beautiful right now," he blurted towards the movie's end.

"What?" they both blushed and lost all attention towards the movie.

"I was just saying that..." he gulped loudly, "You look beautiful."

"I look like a total mess I don't know what you're talking about," she mindlessly ran her fingers along her braid.

"Not when I look at you," he smiled, still looking up into her bright blue eyes, "Maybe I'm crazy, but you look just as amazing now as when you first walked into the cafe."

"I think you're crazy," she leaned down to him, touching his noes with hers as she spoke softly.

"Only about you," he brought his lips to hers gave her a light kiss.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay so it was driving me crazy that startscribbling12 and I had the same story title so... I went French. La Mienne which is the feminine mine._


	4. Welcome Home

**La Mienne**  
**Welcome Home**

_We're taking on the world together._**  
**

The cold months of winter came and went with the budding relationship still fully in tact. Although he was working part-time as well as holding up his collegiate grades, Roxas used every spare moment to see his Naminé. This particular day was special for him, for them- moving day. After much discussion they were going to move her into his apartment near campus so that they could begin taking on the world, hand in hand. At the moment though, he was carrying two large boxes of Naminé's things into his small apartment.

"Naminé, these boxes are like hundred pounds. What the hell are you bringing with you?" he readjusted his shoulders as he followed her up the stairs to his apartment.

"It's just the little things I need to feel at home," she smiled skipping a few steps while he struggled to reach the next, "Besides, you'll love the things I'm bringing in."

"All I need is you so I guess this stuff comes with the beautiful package," he pulled himself to the final step and plopped the box on the ground to push.

"Awe aren't you the cliché one," she leaned beside him to peck him on his cheek while he pushed the box, "I'll get the door."

"Damn skippy, I just carried three boxes of you're things up three flights of stairs," she smiled while rolling her eyes as she opened the door.

Roxas lifted the box and steady himself before pushing through the door. Naminé was sitting with her legs wrapped around a box and she was fumbling through it, shuffling around it's contents. He placed the box beside the door and sat beside her as she pulled out a small photo frame and traced it with her small fingers. He looked to her eyes seeing the conflicted stare and her fingers poke at the people in the photo.

"We're not them," he whispered into her hair.

"I know," she choked, "I'm scared."

"Scared?" he took a finger under her chin to make her face him, "Of?"

"What if...?" the petite girl mumbled turning away from him but he pulled her back pecking her lips.

"There is no what if. Just right now," he whispered to her lips, "We aren't them. They made their mistakes so we can learn from them."

"I know," she smiled kissing him again.

"Now, let's clean this place up," he lifted her up bridal style, "You've moved in all of five minutes and it's a pigsty."

"Okay my knight," she smiled kissing him passionately as they lie on _their _couch.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry about my lack of updating but I very rarely have the time and focus to update anything. So I've been writing bits and pieces. I'll try harder :)_


	5. These Ain't No Dancing Shoes

**La Mienne  
These Ain't No Dancing Shoes**

_We've got nothing figured out._

A week later, she was almost completely moved in. It's not like there was much to unpack anyway seeing as she had already snuck her clothes into the place over the past few months and he hadn't even noticed. He smiled at her from the table as he attempted to figure out the bills sprawled out in front of him. It was like a tornado had danced across the table and he couldn't even think straight. Naminé tiptoed up to him, placing her hands on his neck to massage his tense muscles.

"Money?" she voiced perkily.

"Mmm," he grunted, shrugging her hands off.

"Oh..." the blonde girl recoiled sadly, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," he dropped his pen, frustrated, and turned to reach to her, "I just hate bills... a lot."

"I know..." she allowed him to pull her into his lap, "I wish I could make you feel better."

"You wouldn't happen to have a million dollars in your back pocket, would you?" she shook her head and her blonde curls resonated with her, "Then I guess a kiss will sooth the pain of throwing away money."

"Oh Rox..." the blonde girl leaned to peck his lips lightly and she mussed up his hair, "Wait!"

"Huh?" the pint sized girl leaped up and ran to the stereo.

"Let's dance," she pressed play and slowly big band music drifted from the speakers.

"Come on Nami, I don't have-" Naminé walked to him, giving him a look of sadness he gave in, "Fine- just one dance."

He reached for her waist and twirled her around the room and he listen to her beautiful giggles jingle with the music. The blonde man felt compelled to keep the bell like laugh continue. He spun her happily and held her close, letting Benny Goodman lift away the stress of bill paying. One song soon became four and five and he could keep his eyes off the radiant girl he held in his arms. A slow jazz beat floated around them and he hummed his own nonsense improv in her ear.

"You remember the beach?" he whispered in her hair.

"Mhm," she mumbled, too delighted to use words.

"To think... we never thought we'd get here, did we?" he mumbled against her jawline as he let his nose take in her sea breeze aroma.

"Nope," she chuckled, his breath tickled her.

"Let's go away soon," she smiled.

"Okay," she said through a giggle as he dipped her deeply, "After we get on our feet of course."

* * *

_**A/N:** Dear Fanfiction, I am lame. I went away for 2 months. The problem is: I'm a junior in high school which means that is my hardest year like ever! I'm sorry. I'll get back up for my winter break. But I can't promise much after that... SORRY!_


	6. Love Is

**La Mienne  
Love is...  
**

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_**  
**

Adjusting her large grey scarf, Naminé walked carefully down the dock. Her old doc martens gleamed with a black sheen with the sparkle of lights from the houses along the lake. They had been dating nearly a year and it was another moment of water in the fall. Roxas was sitting in a small row boat ahead of her smiling as she strutted down the way in her dark jeans and large sweater.

"Roxas, why are we out here?"

"We're celebrating our anniversary, no?" he helped her ease her way into the shaky boat.

"Can't we do this on land? Or in the nice warm, _dry_ cabin?" she grimaced when her hands felt the wet seat.

"Come on Nami, it's not so bad," he reached out slowly moving a curl from her face, "So smile."

The blonde girl did as she was told and let a small smile creep onto her lips. Her blue eyes sparkled as she slipped into thoughts of the past year. At six months, she met Roxas' mother who was a fiery woman who was quite protective of her son. She remembered meeting his eccentric twin brother, Sora, and his girlfriend, Kairi, who was still quite adamant on being friends with the constant dinner invites. Her fingers fiddled with her blond locks remembering her bright red hair and excited blue eyes. Roxas was trying to draw her out of her thoughts, waving his hand in her face.

"I took you out here for a romantic afternoon and you're dozing off already?" he laughed, she blushed.

"I'm sorry I just was reflecting," her giggle was cuter than ever in his mind, maybe it was just his head.

"On?" the blond drew the word out as he pushed on the paddles.

"Nothing..." her voice inclined and she brought her small fingers to her hair.

"Nami..." he pulled the oars in and they sat in the middle of the lake. He leaned in towards his love, "What are you thinking of?"

"Er..." even though they had been together for a year, she still became flustered by his closeness, "Just.. the past year and you."

"That's funny, I was thinking the same," he gave her a peck on the lips and pulled away, "It's odd how we've only known each other for this short and yet I feel like I've been with you forever."

"I know right..." she smiled warmly at him, reaching up to tousle his hair.

"Look at that sunset," his blue eyes drifted toward the beach they had left and he pointed at the horizon, "It's gorgeous." Her eyes followed his while he reached into the inner pocket of his sport coat.

"I think so..." she felt his movements rock the boat, whipping her head around, "What are you...?"

Her sky blue eyes lit up and her hand flew to her lips as he threw her a crooked smirk. In his hand he held a tiny blue box that was opened to reveal a modest but beautiful ring. Naminé dropped her hand and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Will you make me the happiest man in this world?" he barely got his words out before she began nodding in glee-filled silence.

The blond girl threw her arms around him as he sat stunned. Not that he doubted that she would say yes, it still shocked him that the small girl holding him so tightly was all his. She leaned back and he grabbed her left hand and slid the ring on the teary eyed blonde being sure to hold her hand as long as he could. She gripped his hand in response blinking away happy tears. His hand shakily brushed away the tears and they leaned into kiss each other lightly and with more love than before. They leaned their heads against each other and smiled so warmly that she forgot the chilly autumn air.

* * *

**A/N:** I was determined to finish this for at least Christmas Eve...

Merry Christmas Eve!


	7. Breathe

**La Mienne  
Breathe**

_Everything was slipping out of our hands..._

Naminé's fingers gripped the sponge tightly as she finished the last dish in their tiny apartment. After she placed it into the drying rack, she dried her hands and replaced her modest engagement ring on the proper finger. She took a deep breath and looked around the kitchen trying to find something to keep her awake. Roxas had started coming home later and later so she began seeing less of him making her unsettled so she decided to keep herself up just long enough to see him. The blonde girl grabbed a sponge and began cleaning the table with all her might. As her eyes started drooping she slowed down and just before she passed out she her the turning of the door. She didn't peek around the corner like she usually did. No, this time she looked up at the time: 2:30 AM. Roxas shed his blazer and threw it over his arm as he walked groggily into the kitchen.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked sternly but with a hint of exhaustion as he threw his coat at the newly cleaned table.

"Waiting for you like always," she held her back to him as she put the sponge in the sink.

"I told you to stop doing that, you'll screw up your sleep schedule," he used the same tone making her quiver.

"Well it's not my fault I want to see my fiance," she squeezed the edge of the counter grating her teeth, "Especially when he comes home at 2:30 in the morning."

"Oh so it's my fault?" he volume raised and she turned around to see the anger in his features he pointed at himself, "It's my fault I work hard so that you can I could be happy?"

"Happy?" she looked into his eyes with her own fury, "You don't know the meaning of the word! I've been stuck alone at home for months now- barely seeing glimpses of you not tired!"

"So your not happy that I'm trying to make this work!" he got up close to her, "Why don't you just leave if you're not happy?"

"I would never do that and you know it!" her hands ran through her hair, "Why are you doing this now?"

"Doing what? Huh? I'm just spending time with Axel and the guys- winding down from a hard days work"

"BS that's what you say every night! Why can't you come home? Am I that unbearable that you don't even want to be around me after work?" they were shouting over each other words of fury.

"Sometimes you can be!" he shouted, and she stopped her yelling.

She stopped all sound and the tears she had been crying fell faster and harder. Naminé couldn't take the yelling and tears anymore. Her parents had gone through fights just like this and it ended with her mother abandoning them because her father never went to look for her. He just looked at little Naminé and mumbled '_We're better off_' before becoming such a drunk she was determined to leave like she had. The flashback of running away didn't help her sobbing as she pushed through the doors to the complex and ran to the street.

The blonde girl was out the door in a flash and Roxas stood there exasperated trying to call out to her but he had lost his courage. Maybe it was better this way. He knew this is what she was afraid of and it was ending all the same. He sputtered under his breath '_I didn't mean that_' over and over before rocketing out to follow her to the stairs. When he looked out the door she was gone already and he could hear her footsteps down a few flights. He followed after her, skipping steps in an effort to catch her pace. He finally caught up with her as she had slowed down.

"Naminé..." he stopped just behind the sobbing girl.

She walked a step away shaking her head. He grabbed her hand and she shook him away, twisting out of his grasp. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around before grabbing her face gently. He wiped the tears away with his large fingers and pressed his noes to hers.

"I'm sorry, you know I never want you to leave. I'll never leave you alone," she hiccuped, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you it's like the first time."

"Really?" she mouthed.

"Mhm," he kissed her forehead, "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too."

"You are the best thing I have ever been able to call mine."

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry I was late. Junior year sucks! I just got my first high school C so I'm basically grounded until forever ends._


	8. Hold On

**La Mienne**  
**Hold On**

_"You don't know what I've been through..."_

Naminé took a deep breath, releasing her air as Kairi zipped up her dress. They had become such good friends in the year she and Roxas had been engaged it seemed only fitting to have the redhead with her, as her maid of honor and the only member of her wedding party beside Sora. Kairi looked elegant in her pale pink column dress with empire waist accentuated every bit of exotic beauty that she lacked. She giggled as she held her flowers in one hand and swept back Naminé's hair behind her ear, holding back tears to see her friend marrying someone she had known most of her life. Naminé's dress was a simple ball gown with a bodice covered in mini lace flowers and a silk band that tied into a bow in the back.

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Naminé commented as she adjusted her veil in the mirror.

"What are you nervous about? He thinks you look gorgeous regardless of what you're wearing!" Kairi picked up the white rose bouquet that was three times larger than the one she held, "Take another deep breath, take these and lets get down the aisle!"

"Okay... I'll meet you out there. Give me a second," she crabbed the flowers.

"If you're not out here one minute, I'll drag you down the aisle!" she winked and lifted her dress and scrambled out the door waving someone off.

The blonde girl's head was full of so many things that she felt herself getting dizzy from the whirling in her head. She regretted not having most of her family there, no father to walk her down the aisle. But she knew that having a few cousins and old friends would be better than some drunkard pushing her away like he had her mother. When she thought about her mother, she felt the tears. She didn't have the wonderful experience to share with a mother that she wished she had. Her heart hoped that the future she thought she saw with Roxas was set and better than the past she had endured.

"Naminé!" Kairi peeked her head in, "That was a second! Let's get this show on the road. I need to spend the reception convincing your future brother-in-law that there should been a ring on my finger a few months ago!"

The blonde smiled and pulled her ball gown up as she pushed through the door. Kairi was arm-in-arm with (hopefully) her future fiance and she winked at Naminé as she stepped out into the chapel's clean aisle. The music cued up for her and she pulled into the doorway with a nervous smile crossing her lips. Her blue eyes caught his and it was then she saw nothing else. She had to hold herself back to step with the music rather than sprint into the arms of her very own prince. When she reached him, they recited the same words said by many for decades and ended with their first kiss as husband and wife. He leaned to her ear before they sprinted down the aisle.

"I told you that soup would keep you coming back," he laced his fingers with hers and they ran out the doors to the limo awaiting them outside the chapel.

* * *

_A/N: Kairi's dress is the Disney Wedding Dress collection dress for Jasmine, I just tweaked it for maid-of-honor material. Naminé's dress is from Alfred Angelo's Disney Wedding collection dress for Snow White [[which is wear I got that quote!]]. I'm trying to get this story done because I have a surprise for everyone after this. So I'll be done in... 7 chapters? haha [[okay so not so quickly]]_


	9. Making Things Last

**La Mienne**  
**Making Things Last**

_Every child begins the world again._

Naminé swayed gently in the rocking chair, her eyes drooping slightly from exhaustion. She had only gotten maybe an hours sleep so far and little Valentine had just gotten to sleep not an hour before. Her eyelids fell but it was for nothing because she heard the hiccups of her little angel and snapped into mommy duty. The blonde girl laced her hands around the infant picking him up before he could wake up his father with his tears. He yanked at her sweater, which was actually Roxas' but she decided to keep it, and thrashed as he woke up while she placed herself in the chair again.

"Valentine..." she hummed tiredly.

The baby continued to kick but he did not cry. He only looked up at his mother with wide blue eyes making her see the loves of her life: both father and son. She placed tired lips to his head and kissed him sweetly hoping to calm his fussiness. The blonde freed a hand and reached beside the rocking chair to pull up a warmed bottle.

"I was ready for hungry baby," cooed the young mother, "We don't want you waking up Daddy."

"Waking up who?" a scratchy voice appeared from behind her.

"Why are you up? I got him," her voice dropped low.

"You do realize you never came to bed and it's almost 5:30?" he nodded to the large clock on the wall, "The sun's about to come up babe."

"Rox," the blonde woman smiled as she swayed in the chair watching her baby with loving eyes, "It's fine... I love being with him anyway."

"Nam," his grin widened to a toothy smile as he walked to her and kissed her forehead, "Go to bed, I got him."

"Mmmm," she hummed happily but when it hit his ears he knew she needed sleep.

He reached for the baby and lifted him gently, trying to keep the bottle in place. The young man swayed on his feet as an automatic reaction as his wife stood and looked at her son and stroked his brow before looking at him. Roxas knew his swinging was making her eyes fall faster and he chuckled as she snapped awake. He leaned down, matching his lips to hers, and kissed her lovingly. If he wasn't holding their Valentine and she hadn't been so tired, there could have been more but that kiss was enough. The words 'I love you' were sitting on the tips of his lips and all around hers. A soft smile and she was practically stumbling to her bed.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry... kinda diverges from the video... but I had to take like 7 clips of their life and I have to be creative..._


	10. Never Turned Back

**La Mienne**  
**Never Turned Back**

_"This is a new year. A new beginning. And things will change."_

Naminé pulled her long hair into a mess of a curly bun and dusted off Roxas' old university hoodie. Her blue eyes lit up as she felt her body lower itself onto the large couch, relaxing for the first time in hours. She hummed with approval as she felt her muscles just relax and breathe. Then the footsteps came. Little, tiny beats came from the hallway, scuttling toward the living room that the young woman had found herself relaxing.

"Mama!" the tiny voice came bounding through the archway.

"Valentine?" she smiled as he ran to her, his blonde curls bobbed with each bound.

Valentine was a perfect mix of his mother and father with his father's turquoise eyes and mother's plump, pink lips. The three year old's cheeks were flushed pink from his run and his tiny hands gripped a book in his hand. He stopped short of Naminé, with a joyous glint in his eye, holding out the book to her. '_The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'_ was emblazoned on the top with the familiar yellow bear sitting and eating a jar of honey.

"Mama?"

"Read that?" she gently removed it from his hands and sat back on the couch, "Okay, just one story 'cause Mama's tired."

The little boy's smile grew wider as he flung himself into his mother's lap. She began reading as he settled himself in her arms. He sat quietly and stuck his fingers between his lips, biting his hands while staring intently at the pictures. His ears perked when she changed her voice, giving each character their own voice. When she finished the story, he was lounging happily in her lap and picking at his lips. Naminé, looked down at him and smiled happily as she brushed hair from his eyes.

"You know Mama loves you right?" her voice was low and hushed while he nodded, "How would you feel if I told you something very special that I haven't even told Daddy yet?" Valentine smiled looking up to his mother with confused eyes, "Mama's going to be giving you a little brother or sister very soon."

"Really?" his high voice dipping with awe.

"When Daddy gets home we'll have to tell him the surprise okay," she pointed to her lips, "Together though okay?"

"Okay," his head bobbed happily, "Where are they?"

"They?"

"Brother or sister? Where?"

"Oh, your new brother or sister is growing right here," Naminé grabbed his hand and placed it directly on the already forming baby bump.


	11. Looking Up

**La Mienne**  
**Looking Up**

_The family is one of nature's masterpieces. ~George Santayana, The Life of Reason_

Naminé sat at the kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. Even though it was the peak of spring, she had had this craving for the warm beverage. She had had a lot of various cravings probably attributed to the large bump her free hand was caressing. Nearly seven months pregnant and she was growing more and more each day. She was wearing one of Roxas' button downs with shorts so she could trace around her belly and the buttons of the shirt. Just as the blonde girl placed her coffee on the table her husband popped his head in the kitchen doorway with his son peaking over his head.

"Hi Mommy," Roxas threw her a grin that kept the sparkle in her eyes.

"Hi Mama!" her son slapped his father's head.

"What are my two favorite boys up to?" she pushed herself to stand and greet them, "Lot's of trouble I hope?"

"Mhm, we're gonna play soccer Mama!" the boy, Valentine, screeched happily.

"Yes we are!" Roxas lifted up a ball to his wife's face, "And we have established that I am going to get my butt kicked, right Tine?"

"Yeah Mama!" he leaned to his mother from Roxas' shoulders, who attempted to lift him a little for a hug.

"Hey Mom, no heavy lifting!" Roxas grabbed his son and shimmied him down to the ground, "Go ahead and get the goals ready bud!"

"Okay!" the little boy ran out to the yard.

"Mommy," Roxas seized the opportunity to give his wife a passionately kiss, "How is my one lady house?"

"Aw, I do love being called fat!" she kissed his noes, "I'm feeling wonderful. Now go, play with your son while there's only one of them."

The young man chuckled, breaking away from her to lean and kiss her belly before running out the back door. Her face had a warm smile on it, feeling her baby wiggle at the increased heartrate from the kiss she just received. She waddled to the screen door and looked out to see her son kicking a ball at her husband. Naminé was beaming at the sight of her family having so much fun toether. She was never more happy than at that very moment, feeling the breeze on her tummy and her blonde hair.


	12. Years to Come

**La Mienne**  
**Years to Come**

_When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses._

The following month of February was the month of celebration, considering Roxas and his son shared a birthday. Roxas was determined to do all but blow up the balloons for his son's preschooler filled birthday party. With his wife becoming more swollen with pregnancy each day, he didn't want her lifting a finger to do anything except grow the baby within her. The young husband hated seeing her miserable, as she constantly voiced complaints about her aching ankles, cramping legs, and arching her back to stretch out her pain-filled back. Before she had told him about the party, he was tending to her needs as often as he could, hating to hear her moans of discomfort.

The day of the party, he stood proudly in front of his wife, having decorated the whole house with blue, white, and red decorations (Valentine's favorite colors). She raised an eyebrow at his demeanor, throwing a blue ribbon at him.

"My little boy turns four today," she rubbed her belly, "And I wasn't even able to put up a party for him."

"Yes but you have your second in command," he saluted, "And I think I did a damn good job. Even for working on my birthday."

"Oh yeah, happy birthday love," the large woman attempted to push herself from what had become her permanent spot for the day, plopping back to her seat, "Come here to kiss me."

He leaned down to give her a passionate peck before the doorbell rang. Corresponding with his jump of surprise came the patter of little foot steps from down the hall. A bouncy four-year-old bounded through the hall with a paper birthday crown atop his head.

"Papa! Mama! Someone's here!" he nearly slip into the wall, socks slipping against the newly cleaned floors, "Someone's here!"

"Tine, honey, we heard it too," the mother smiled through a bit of cramping, "Go greet your guest."

"Okay Mama!" he bolted towards the door beaming with joy.

After the first guest arrived, many soon followed, leaving the house filled with numerous children. Naminé felt guilty, making Roxas run after the children, but in her state she had no strength to chase after any of the little trouble-makers. Some family members had shown up, so she stuck to entertaining them before Roxas set out the cake at the well decorated table. The couple surrounded their son, turning four, and led in the singing of 'happy birthday'. As the song came to an end, the children greedily leaned forward to be the first to grab a piece of cake. Valentine smiled and blew out the '4' candle.

"What'd you wish for Valentine?" was asked by one of the small children.

"My little brother to be here with me to share cake soon!"

He turned to his smiling mother, beaming at her before digging into his cake.


	13. I Can See It Now

**La Mienne**  
**I Can See It Now**

_"I've learned that you can't predict [love] or plan for it. For someone like me who is obsessed with organization and planning, I love the idea that love is the one exception to that. Love is the one wild card." -Taylor Swift_

The sun was in the sky on a Saturday morning and a young mother was sleeping soundly with a free day off in many years. Roxas had decided to make their two boys breakfast so that she could sleep in. She took in a deep breath, squeezing her blankets out of pure bliss of being alone in her bed for the first time in what felt like forever. Her pale arms stretched out to get comfortable and rest her eyes for a moment longer. As her eyes fluttered closed, Roxas peeked his head in to see his wife sleeping soundly. A hand yanked at his shirt making him turn to shush his elder son, Valentine, to keep their plot hidden. He felt a pull on his hair and scrunched his face in pain. Lifting his hands, he squeezed his younger son, charging the room, and tossed him onto the bed as Valentine when running into the room.

"Roxas!" Naminé screamed as her two sons charged their mother.

"Mommy!" the young one squealed.

He looked more like Naminé with his white blonde hair and pale complexion. The boy was only five and only reached the older boys shoulder height wise. His name was Patrick, and as his mother sung his name he squeezed her neck with his tiny arms.

"So Mama, are you ready for the beach today?" Valentine jumped at the foot of the bed preparing to dive onto Roxas.

"I will be as soon as you boys get your suits on," she held Pat in her arms and kissed his cheek lovingly, "Daddy, get their bags together."

"Tine, Pat go get your suits on and put your beach toys in a bag," the boys jumped off the bed and ran out of the room happily.

Roxas crawled up the bed and laid his head in his wife's lap, looking up at her as she stroked his hair. She leaned down and kissed him his forehead with a smile on her lips. They were finally happy together, just being a family. That smile still sent shivers down his spine, her eyes had a new sparkle of adoration in them, and although her hair had been cut to a perfect 'mommy' length, it was still the beautiful white gold he'd first noticed. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he met her, not even imagining that this is what it would lead to. This family, this house, this very moment as he opened his eyes to see his wife.

"Are you going to get up so that I can get ready or...?" she chuckled pushing at him lightly.

"Okay Nami," she bubbled at the old nickname, "I'll get those boys ready before you know it."

When he finally left, Naminé stood up and walked to the closet to pull out a pair of tan capris and a black and white striped t-shirt. As she walked to the bathroom, her younger son ran in after her wearing only a pair of bright blue swim trunks.

"Mommy, why aren't you gonna wear a bathing suit?" he pointed to her pants.

"I don't really want to today but I'll watch you boys," she smiled gently lifting him to take him out.

"Naminé, you're coming in the water with us," Roxas shouted from down the hallway, "Either in a suit or your clothes."

Rolling her eyes she walked to the bedroom to put her suit in a bag before putting on other clothes. Roxas had their small car packed with the stuff they needed by the time she had walked outside. They were hoping to reach the beach so the boys could play for a few hours. When they arrived, the beach was full of families that were also out for a day of fun. The boys and their father rocketed toward the water after they had set up a place for Naminé to sit and watch from a safe distance. For the while she started a book looking up now and again to see Roxas tossing the boys in the water like play thing.

"Nami," she was just getting into the book to see Roxas running up with the boys, "Let's go swimming."

"No it's cold," the kids plopped on their own towel, "And they look tired, after we eat lets walk to the bluffs. We can look for shells!"

"Aren't you the big kid?" he laughed and kissed her cheek, "I'll pull out the sandwiches!"

The kids ate and the parents smiled. Naminé couldn't help but think that they were the perfect family she had always wanted. She ran away looking for something and she found it in Roxas. Without him the love she felt wouldn't be there nor would the children smiling back at her. She didn't regret a single moment in her life because it led her to the very moment she was living in. Her husband insisting they play in the water as they walked along the beach and her children shouting 'mommy' and 'mama' with all the joy in the world. It was something and that she had never imagined she'd have.

"Mama, why do you keep smiling like that?" Valentine clutched onto his father's neck.

"Well I love that I have you boys around," she smiled lifting Patrick to her thin hip, "You are the most beautiful boys I could ever imagine existed. I love you."

"I love _you_ Mommy," the youngest rested his head on her shoulder as they trudged to the car.

"I love you too Mama," Valentine beamed at his mother from his father's back through sleepy eyes

"And I think I love you the most," Roxas smiled and her memory snapped a shot of the perfect moment to last forever in her head.


End file.
